Naruto Reality
by the filth mizer
Summary: This is when a group of kids from the real world, are sucked from reality to the Naruto World... Getting Rewritten...
1. season 1 plotline

_**naruto/// R E A L I T Y \\\**_

_**S E A S O N O N E**_

**p a r t o n e**

**HEROES ROUNDUP**

_p l o t l i n e_

It has always been a little fangirl's dream to be close to Sasuke and Itachi in any way they can, even if they have to suffer being their lost sister. But it is not Mackenzie McCormick's idea of a grand vacation from the real world. Meaning, she dislikes Sasuke with every fiber of her very being. First she finds something weird in the real world, then all of a sudden she is on her way to her "real" home covered in a forest where she lands on Naruto and Sasuke in a comical display, with a particular pink haired girl wanting to slit her throat.

Not to mention the chaotic fact that she has dreams of Itachi killing her as well as killing her friend from the South, Nikiita Macomber. What is up with that? Not to mention the fact she thinks she went through plastic surgery...

Wait, wait a minute. She has no memory of her life in the other world, after a few days. Which is extremely confusing to Naruto and the others, and especially to the unexpected alliances (mainly speaking the Sand Siblings). And it is even more confusing that Sasuke thinks that two more of his clan members survived. Talk about major interception in the worlds... x-X

And Mackenzie's friends have showed up as well to drive everyone including Mackenzie insane.

---- ---- ----

Fact: Not a mary-sue.

---- ---- ----

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the new characters that appear here. They are merely here so you can pretend you are them.

---- ---- ----

Rating: Teen/PG-13

---- ---- ----

Category:

Fanfiction -- Anime -- Naruto

---- ---- ----

Genre:

Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Humor, Romance

---- ---- ----

Pairings:

Too brainfried to even list them down...


	2. season 1 part 1 prologue

-- -- --

_d e d i c a t i o n_

I would like to dedicate this to those I have met, those who I have distanced away fro, those who I just became friends with again, and those that are currently my friends. Please remember that "friends do come and go, but their bonds to you will never break" (anonymous).

I am still trying hard to keep those bonds from those whom moved away, and I lost quite a number of those bonds.

-- -- --

_t h e m e_

friendship/gravity of love and friendship/bonds that are shared by other people

-- -- --

_d i s c l a i m e r_

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi-sensei created it. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.

New characters (c) to moi.

-- -- --

**n a r u t o / R E A L I T Y \ \ \**

_prologue_

"I can't believe you take that picture around with you everywhere except the bathroom!" exclaimed a blonde as she looked over at an auburn haired girl looking over at a picture of Naruto and his gang. The only fiends showed in the picture were Gaara and Itachi. The twelve year old girl just stared at it as she put it back neatly inside her folder marked for "stories". "How long do you carry those pictures around anyway? You're sure breaking your world record of carrying around Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing (Note: I do not own Gundam Wing. Duo Maxwell belongs in anime/manga, Gundam Wing).

"Aw, calm down, Ajae. Leave me to my own way of going about my demise," said the auburn haired female. She stuck out her tongue. "Besides, have you seen Stephen Calhurn lately? I hear he's a skater boi poser."

"And quite frankly, you're part of the emo crowd, or you belong to one," the blonde, Ajae said as she opened up a bag of cheese doodles. "I thought you didn't get over Stephen."

The auburn haired girl looked down at her folder of "stories".

If only she would just disappear and not be another subject of her friends' complaints.

Her eyes closed as she put her head down on her pile of books.

--

_Footsteps were heard as a girl sat hidden away from a shadow. She was crying, trying to remain as quiet as possible. She could see a male's shadow coming near her. She wanted to know where Sasuke was right now so that they could escape together and find Shiryo._

_Dark eyes widened as the footsteps was deathly near to her._

_She watched bare feet turn away from her and she almost sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a jerking motion and a child came out squealing. A raven haired female came out as the male looked down at her._

_"IWACHI!!!" was all the girl said when Kasei started to sweat. "IWA"--_

_Shiryo was never able pronounce Itachi's name correctly, and was easily recognized by Kasei. Shiryo was Sasuke's, Itachi's and her cousin. She was innocent. She always brought a smile to Itachi's face, while to Itachi, he felt Kasei and Sasuke were pains in his backside, which were hinted in his polite mannerisms towards his younger sibling. He can't be. No, he can't. He would never hurt Shiryo. She should be the child chosen to carry on vengeance upon Itachi, not Sasuke or her. However, Shiryo was only a cousin and..._

_Dark eyes widened as she saw Shiryo's head landed on the floor, blood splattering everywhere as Kasei bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. The body was dropped to the ground._

_"I'll save you the pain of avenging me, Shiryo..." Itachi said. He turned, Kasei spotted the feet coming after her in hiding. "You can come out now, Kasei... I know you're there... whenever we play hide and seek... you always hide with Shiryo..."_

_Kasei shuddered. She was too afraid to move her feet. A hand from the dim darkness pulled her out of her hiding place and she could see her brother's feral red eyes filled with Sharigan lines just in the process of becoming Mangekyou. "The Mangekyou is still incomplete... help me complete, sister. I _**know**_ you would _**like**_ to..._ _after all, I'm your _**favorite**_ brother..." he said as smiled. Kasei gulped as a katana was pointed at her throat. Before she could feel the blade run through her neck to slice her, she could see the wounds already appearing that are already fatal._

_"Bro-Brother..." she whispered as her eyes rolled and vomit threatened to escape from her lips. Blood seeped from her chest as she was left to witness Sasuke's brutal beatings..._

_On the floor..._

_She survived just for Sasuke's beatings and with one last tear, she died with a broken heart at her younger brother's weakness..._

_She was another link in the completion of the twin optical puzzles that showed in her brother's eyes..._

--

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "What was that? Was that a memory?" she called out as Ajae and her other friends looked at her.

"Mackenzie, are you alright?" asked a strawberry blonde girl.

"I think I will be, once I calmed down," Mackenzie said as she looked at her circle of friends.

--

"You scared everyone at lunchtime today, huh, Max?" questioned a dark brown haired girl as she looked over at the auburn haired girl.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Mackenzie as she looked down. "Say, Paige... have you ever wondered what it would it be like to be in another world?"

"I guess I have, why?" Paige said as she smiled.

Mackenzie watched as the students got out for the day for alittle bit, before she looked at the sky and smiled in shame.

"I want to disappear into another world... leave this one for good..." was all she said as she smiled up at the clouds. "However, I feel this pain that I now belong here instead of over _there_... to _that_ world ..."

Paige nodded as she looked at Mackenzie. '_What is getting to her head these days? I've never hear these things come out of her mouth before..._' was all she thought as she looked worriedly at Mackenzie.

_Poor little girl... wanting to be a part of another world..._ a voice stated as it echoed through Mackenzie's head.

Mackenzie's eyes widened as she looked around.

Paige looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?" she asked her friend as she watched Mackenzie shake her head and looked around again. "Are you worried that Stephen is around?"

Mackenzie blushed, but shook her head.

"I guess you're getting over him, aren't you, Max?" Paige merely stated as she smiled.

_Don't you want to enjoy what can be offered to you? A world where you can just escape too... now, do tell me... is there anyone I can bring? You want to go to a world so much that you will be able to fit in so well?_

Mackenzie blinked. '_Where is this voice coming from?_' she thought as she looked around again.

"You're looking around again," Paige stated as she looked at how confused her friend looked. "Mackenzie? Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie turned her head as her boyish-styled short hair moved as she turned to her friend. "Paige? Are you hearing that voice too?" she asked.

"Voice?" Paige blinked.

'_Oh great, she thinks I'm insane_,' Mackenzie said as she looked at Paige looking at her with concern. Mackenzie looked as Paige's hands clasped over her maroon dress. Mackenzie looked at her boyish clothes.

_Good, how about I do a random selection?_

_'Shut up! You're scaring my friend here!'_

_Oh, am I?_

_'Yes.'_

_Well, I guess that shall do..._

Mackenzie blinked, but then a blinding light appeared and she lunged after her friend, calling her name in concern.

"PAIGE!" she shouted.

--

Dark eyes opened as she looked up into three sets of eyes.

"What is it this time, Naruto?" a voice asked.

"She looks like you, Sasuke," another voice said.

It was too blurry to see anything. "Naruto... Sasuke..." was all the girl said before it came to her. Her eyes widened as she sat up only to find out how much pain her head was throbbing of. She fell back down to lay down on the ground. "Ow... shit..."

She felt a hand that smelt of the environment surrounded in fallen rain, but then soon realized that was cologne someone was wearing.

"My name is M-M"-- was all she could muster before her eyesight cleared.

The black haired, clearing blob just stared down at her with an upturned eyebrow. "Hmmm?" was all he did not say.

Her sight finally cleared only long enough to see Sasuke speak her name. "Her name is...Uchiha Kasei!?" he said, his eyes widened as he looked down at her, after reading her military tag. He stared down at her as if recollecting something.

Her sight was again getting put into the realm of darkness again as she saw Naruto staring at her and then at Sasuke and back down at her again.

"Why... are you staring at me like that...?" was all she said before her eyes were closed.

_'Where am I? Why are _**they**_ here?'_


End file.
